At The Begining Of Spring
by Namikaze Lian
Summary: Sosoknya berjalan terengah bersama sebuket mawar di tangan kanannya. (Dan Naruto tak mau bangun.) SN. Mind to RnR?


**At The Begining Of Spring**

Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Warning: Sho-ai, soft yaoi, short fic.

**At The Begining Of Spring**

Tenanglah, Sasuke pasti datang.

Bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Gemerisik dedaunan menyamarkan hembusan kasar napasnya. Bersama gurat kekhawatiran yang muncul. Menandakan ia resah. Terlihat. Ketika jemari-jemarinya saling bertaut untuk beberapa saat, kemudian ia hempaskan di udara. Tak lama kemudian bangkit meregangkan otot pinggulnya yang gemeletuk terlalu lama duduk.

Naruto melirik arloji di tangannya, sudah lewat dua jam.

Sol sepatunya bergesekan dengan tanah yang lembab. Terasa berat untuk didengar ketika tertutup oleh helaan napasnya yang kasar bercampur aroma beer.

[ Beberapa menit yang lalu, kaleng beer yang kosong terlempar ke tong sampah. Dan meleset.]

Tenanglah, Sasuke pasti datang.

Bisiknya lagi. Entah sudah yang keberapa ketika ia memutuskan untuk merapal frasa itu sebagai teman dalam kesendiriannya. Di sini, di taman ini. Sejak dua jam yang lalu—bahkan mungkin lebih—Naruto terpaku.

Angin musim semi yang masih dingin, Naruto merapatkan syal merahnya yang tak banyak membantu. Semakin erat sehingga tanpa ia sadari, syal itu hampir membuatnya tercekik. Ia tersenyum. Pada guguran daun peralihan antar musim yang entah apa namanya ia lupa, benda itu seolah meneriakinya—tunggu! Tunggu, jangan pergi dulu, Sasuke pasti akan datang!

Tch! Terdengar seperti alunan musik cadas dari piringan rusak milik tetangga sebelah.

Pohon-pohon tertentu kehilangan daunnya bukan pada musim gugur.

Naruto mendesah lagi. Perlahan, tangan tan miliknya merogoh saku. Mencari-cari benda ponsel mungil miliknya. Sejenak ia terdiam sembari mengamati ponsel model flip itu—ini penemuan terhebat sepanjang sejarah.

"Halo, Sasuke? Ck! Mailbox."

Sasuke belum datang dan ponselnya mailbox.

—

Sasuke pasti datang, ia tidak pernah ingkar janji.

Bisiknya lagi. Kali ini dengan beberapa kata tambahan untuk memperkuat konteks makna yang menjadi alasannya untuk tetap menempel setia di atas bangku taman itu. Naruto diam, setelah beberapa saat lalu menggosokkan telapak tangannya—ini juga tidak membantu.

Garis kekhawatiran itu mulai menunjukkan kekuasaannya atas Naruto. Dahinya berkerut-kerut. Matanya menyipit. Syal yang ia kenakan terlihat longgar melingkari lehernya dan mantelnya pun ia biarkan terbuka separuh.

Atmosfir taman itu berubah sangat drastis ketika Naruto mulai kehilangan rasa sabar.

Ini kali pertama. Yang pertama. Ketika Naruto meminta Sasuke datang menemuinya dan ia tak menemukan pemuda itu. Karena sering kali Naruto mengajaknya bertemu dan ia sendiri datang terlambat.

Kali ini berbeda. Ketika napasnya terengah-engah karena berusaha agar tak terlambat dan mendapat tatapan mengejek dari Sasuke, ia justru datang sangat awal. Bahkan hingga sekarang Sasuke pun tak kunjung muncul sekadar berkata—halo pacarku, tumben sekali tak terlambat.

Itu terlalu mengerikan membayangkan Sasuke berteriak seperti itu sembari melambaikan tangannya selayak ratu sejagat terdampar di Ethiopia. Oke, jangan yang itu.

Ketika Naruto menemukan taman itu tak ada Sasuke dan hanya ada daun-daun yang gugur, Naruto berpikir jika Sasuke mungkin terlambat lima menit untuk menandatangani beberapa dokumen dari sekretarisnya yang centil. Yang selalu melenggak-lengokkan pinggulnya jika melewati Sasuke.

[ pernah suatu ketika Naruto datang ke kantor Sasuke dan menemukan sekretaris centil itu menggoda Sasuke. Naruto diam tak merespon. Ia hanya melirik sekilas Sasuke yang menumpukan dagunya atas tangan yang terlipat untuk kemudian mendengarnya menggumam cukup keras—berhenti menggodaku, kau tak ada apa-apanya dibanding Naruto—. Bravo! Lanjutkan, sayang! Aku suka caramu!. Ketika itu Naruto mengulum senyumnya dan berharap dapat segera menari ala Harlem Shake di hadapan sekretaris berambut merah muda itu. Dan Naruto akhirnya dapat tertawa keras begitu wanita itu keluar setelah sebelumnya menabrak daun pintu.]

Di sela-sela kegelisahannya, Naruto sedikit terhibur oleh memori itu.

Naruto bangkit, membolak-balik badannya. Menendang kerikil agar terlempar jauh—dan berharap kegelisahannya juga demikian—tak kembali. Naruto merogoh ponselnya lagi. Menekan tombol nomor dua—jalan pintas untuk menelpon Sasuke karena tombol nomor satu ditempati kotak suara—Naruto berharap kali ini bukan mailbox lagi.

"Halo Sasuke, mailbox lagi. Oke, kau dimana? Aku sudah menunggumu. Jika tak bisa, kenapa tidak menghubungiku? Aku bosan, segera datang atau aku pergi." Cecar Naruto sesaat sebelum menutup ponsel model flipnya.

Naruto kembali duduk, ponsel itu masih ia gengam. Kali ini ia meremasnya kuat-kuat.

—pada akhirnya ponsel itu turut dilempar ke tong sampah, dan meleset.

Naruto tak pernah segelisah ini. Pemuda berambut pirang tak pernah sekalipun menemukan dirinya sendiri mondar-mandir di sekitar bangku taman. Berdiri di dekat tanaman yang berbunga, lalu mencabutinya. Ia juga tak pernah menemukan dirinya merutuk, mengumpat akibat keterlambatan Sasuke yang melampaui batas, karena memang Sasuke tak pernah datang terlambat.

Sudah tiga jam lebih sebelas menit ia membeku di tempat ini. Konyol, pikirnya. Dedaunan yang gugur terkadang jatuh di puncak kepalanya. Gemerisiknya kakofoni ditemani helaan napasnya yang penuh rasa kesal. Kesal, sangat. Ketika ia berusaha datang lebih awal agar tak terlambat dan Sasuke membuatnya menunggu seperti orang gila di taman ini. Dia bisa mati konyol!

Naruto memungut ponselnya, beruntung ponsel itu tak masuk ke tempat sampah.

Sasuke pasti datang.

Frasa itu muncul lagi, menjadi alarm agar ia tak tertidur di atas bangku taman. Pada akhirnya pun Naruto memilih memejamkan mata di tengah udara dingin yang menusuknya. Musim dingin baru saja pergi, dan musim semi masih mengintip malu-malu.

Dan terkadang, ia menemukan daun-daun yang masih berguguran. Mereka masih meranggas untuk menemukan musim semi mereka sendiri, melupakan musim dingin yang pernah datang menyapa.

Ia membiarkan dedaunan itu berjatuhan di atas tubuhnya. Membiarkan gemerisiknya menjadi pengantar tidur kala senja mulai datang. Naruto mulai lelah berharap Sasuke berjalan di ujung jalan sana. Ia mulai jengah untuk membayangkan senyum samar Sasuke menyapanya di balik lelah yang menggantung di bawah matanya.

Katika ia hampir melepas angan-angan tentang Sasuke, maniknya menangkap sosok pemuda itu tergesa sembari menggenggam sebuket bunga mawar di tangan kanan. Naruto tak mau bangun, karena mungkin saja, pikirannya menipunya.

[ Ini hanya mimpi. Jangan terlalu berharap pada Tuan sombong itu.]

Naruto mendengar deru napas yang memburu, menghirup bau keringat dan parfum yang familiar, dan jantungnya berdetak kencang—mimpi ini terasa sangat nyata.

"Naruto—" bisik Sasuke pelan, namun cukup untuk membuat Naruto menggeliat. Naruto melenguh panjang. Pandangannya samar yang kemudian menangkap penampilan Sasuke yang kini tengah berada di hadapannya.

Naruto bangkit dan duduk, matanya tertumbuk pada Sasuke yang menggenggam sebuket bunga bersama helaian rambutnya yang jatuh karena keringat. Kesimpulannya, Sasuke tadi berlari—dan jaraknya jauh.

"—sepertinya aku sangat terlambat. Kau sampai tertidur. Ini untukmu." Ucap Sasuke lagi. Tangannya menyodorkan bunga mawar itu di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto tak menjawab, tak tersenyum, juga tak mengomel. Ia cukup diam.

Naruto menatap Sasuke sekilas kemudian meraih bunga itu dari genggaman Sasuke. Ia masih diam dan tak tersenyum seperti biasa ketika Sasuke membawakannya sebuket bunga. Si pirang melangkah melewati Sasuke yang tak mengerti.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, sebuket bunga itu masuk ke dalam tong sampah, dan tak meleset.

Naruto sama sekali tak membalik tubuhnya hanya untuk menatap Sasuke yang melotot tak percaya. Ia hanya menggumam samar namun cukup untuk didengar oleh telinga Sasuke.

"Sadar, berapa lama kau terlambat? Sadar? Berapa banyak kaleng beer yang kuhabiskan? Sadar? Bahwa kau tak mengijinkanku minum? Sadar?" bisik Naruto. suara itu bergetar di ujungnya.

"Naruto—"

"Aku hanya meminta sedikit waktumu untuk bertemu denganku minggu ini. Hanya itu, untuk yang pertama, kau terlambat."

"Tapi sebelumnya aku tak pernah terlambat—"

"Karena sebelum mengajakmu bertemu, aku selalu menelpon sekretaris murahanmu itu untuk mencari waktu dimana aku bisa bertemu denganmu walau hanya lima menit! Aku selalu menyesuaikan diri! Bukan kau!" kali ini Naruto tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tak berteriak. Memecah kesunyian senja taman itu.

"Kau—" pekik Sasuke.

"Aku selalu bertanya apa Sasuke ada waktu, apa Sasuke ada kesempatan untuk keluar, apa Sasuke ada di kantor, apa Sasuke tidak rapat. Aku selalu bertanya. Kali ini aku mencoba membuatmu mengerti, bahwa aku juga ingin kau menyesuaikan diri denganku. Jangan hanya aku!"

Sasuke maju selangkah, mendekati tubuh Naruto yang mulai bergetar. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Karena memang kau tak pernah mau tahu! Apa kau pernah bertanya mengapa aku selalu datang terlambat? Karena setiap kau memiliki waktu luang, aku rela meninggalkan pekerjaanku yang menumpuk, tugas kuliahku yang menumpuk. Selalu aku yang begitu!"

"Maaf. Aku tidak pernah mengerti. Percayalah, aku berusaha untuk tak terlambat."

Naruto menggertakkan giginya, tangannya terkepal. "Maaf Tuan Uchiha, sayangnya anda sudah terlambat begitu jauh. Hingga tak dapat mengejar lagi. Permisi."

Setelah kalimat itu meluncur dari bibirnya, bersama langkah bemetar, Naruto mengusap kedua pipinya. Dan ia mengusap pipi yang hangat, basah.

Angin dingin bertiup bersama Naruto yang perlahan menjauh. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang tak percaya.

Dan ia memutuskan untuk mengejar sekalipun kereta itu telah jauh meninggalkannya.

"Jangan pergi. Yamette." Bisik Sasuke setelah meraih pergelangan tangan Naruto dan menghantamkan tubuh kecil itu di pelukannya. Ia mengecup pelan puncak kepala Naruto. Naruto hanya diam dan menumpahkan air matanya.

"Aku, ingin kau mengerti. Aku tahu, selalu aku yang terlambat. Tapi aku ingin kau datang karena keinginanmu, bukan karena aku mencuri waktu."

Sasuke semakin erat merengkuhnya. Untuk kemudian membingkai wajah Naruto. "Maaf, aku tidak akan begini lagi. Percayalah."

"Dan dokumen-dokumenmu yang nantinya membuatmu seperti itu lagi."

"Kau tahu, banyak rapat yang harus ku hadiri. Saat perjalanan menuju kemari, mobilku mogok dan aku berusaha untuk tak terlambat datang. Jadi aku berlari. Tapi entahlah, aku terlanjur terlambat dan aku tak tahu jika kau berbuat sejauh itu untuk dapat bertemu denganku. Maaf. Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi, aku mencintaimu."

"Janji?"

"Janji."

Ketika ia membiarkan jemarinya bertaut dengan jemari Sasuke, ada hangat yang mengalir. Ketika perlahan benda mungil berwarna putih terselip di jari manisnya, Naruto membiarkan dadanya berdentum keras dan sebuah kecupan ringan sebagai klimaksnya. Ini bukan mimpi.

Karena Sasuke pasti datang sekalipun ia tahu, ia telah terlambat.

Fin.

A/N:

Saya suka Naruto yang memakai mantel musim dingin, dan Sasuke yang terengah mengejar keterlambatannya yang hanya sekali. Saya suka Naruto yang memainkan ponsel flipnya, melemparkannya ke tong sampah, meleset dan Sasuke yang mobilnya mogok. Dan saya menyukai mereka yang bergandengan tangan di peralihan musim dingin menuju musim panas di sepanjang jalan dimana pohon-pohon masih mengugurkan daunnya—mereka belum menemukan musim semi yang nyaman untuk berhenti. Saya menyukai pertemuan pertama mereka di gang sempit sudut kota Roma.

Saya menyukai dunia mereka yang hangat dan sejuk secara bersamaan. Di balik kebersamaan mereka yang bisu, ada komunikasi nonverbal yang saling bertaut, tak pernah berhenti. Di balik dunia mereka yang kontras, ada gradasi yang menyatukan warna masing-masing—seperti pelangi bergaris halus di tengah gerimis dan langit yang memucat. Saya menyukai mereka berdua, sangat.

Jadi bagaimana? Apa ada complain atas fic ini? Ini adalah ungkapan saya tentang rasa suka saya pada kisah mereka yang halus namun tak mengharu biru layaknya drama opera sabun. Mereka berbeda dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Bukankah begitu. Oke, saya mulai berbicara panjang lebar. Segera selesaikan.

Adalah sebuah kehormatan bagi saya ketika ada review yang nyempil dengan kata-kata yang serenyah emping di kolom review saya.

Oh saya hampir lupa, saya juga ingin melihat mereka berdua bersama teman-teman mereka menari Harlem Shake. Di depan menara Piza.

Chao!

N.L [ Chaser ]


End file.
